Starting All Over Again
by Zacharyluver21
Summary: Vanessa Hudgens visits her past again. She currently is engaged to someone she loves. But then she sees "Him" again. And she falls in love all over again!


A New Start

Starring: Vanessa Hudgens, Zac Efron, Ashley Tisdale, Monique Coleman, Corbin Bleu, Sara Paxton, Miley Cyrus, Jared Murillo, and Lucas Grabeel

It was a new start for Vanessa Hudgens. She was a teenager that just moved from her high school and was just about to start her first day at East High. It was the worst time to move because all the other kids had friends and most importantly boyfriends. She had one. But was leaving him behind. She was also leaving her best friends, the memories of her childhood and her family. So today on this first day of high school she wondered whether or not things would be different.

Mrs. Hudgens: Have a good day at school honey.

Vanessa: Thanks mom, I'll try. (Leaving the house)

At the bus stop

Ashley: That outfit is so cool.

Monique: Thank you. I got it just yesterday.

Sara: Sorry I'm late.

Miley: You're always late. Were you talking to your boyfriend?

Sara: No.

Ashley: What about yesterday?

Monique: Yeah you like totally ditched us at the mall.

Sara: I'm really sorry. Zac wanted to go out.

Miley: Whatever. (Notices Vanessa) Hey. I'm Miley.

Vanessa: Hi. I'm Vanessa. I just moved down the street.

Ashley: That's cool. I'm Ashley and this is Monique and this is Sara. You won't notice her a lot because she's always out with her boyfriend.

Sara: I am not. Hi.

Monique: So Vanessa where were you living before?

Vanessa: I lived in Salem, Oregon.

Ashley: What made you move here to Los Angeles?

Vanessa: My dad's job. We move around a lot.

Miley: That must be hard.

Vanessa: It is. But I get used to it.

Sara: So are you a junior too?

Vanessa: Yup.

Ashley: That's great. So are we.

Vanessa: Great.

Monique: Why don't you come and sit at the lunch table with us. It will be fun.

Vanessa: Alright.

Ashley: Great. So I guess we will see you by the front doors? (The bus pulls up)

Vanessa: Yeah. (They all get onto the bus)

The day goes on slowly. Vanessa getting used to things pretty quickly. She meets a couple of new friends in her classes but she prefers Ashley, Monique, Miley and Sara. So just as they planned they all meet up by the front doors and went to lunch.

Sara: So Vanessa, tell us about you.

Vanessa: Ok, well I have a sister in 7th grade. Her name is Stella.

Ashley: Tell us about your boyfriend.

Vanessa: Well we have been dating for about a year and a half.

Monique: Is he good looking?

Vanessa: He's not the best looking, but he isn't ugly.

Miley: What else?

Vanessa: He's what you call a nerd. He's very smart-

Zac: Hey Sara.

Sara: Hi Zac. (Kisses him the girls roll their eyes) Zac, this is Vanessa. Vanessa this is my boyfriend Zac.

Zac: Hi nice to meet you.

Vanessa: (Unable to speak) Nice to meet you too.

Zac: Well I got to go. My dad wants me. But I'll see you later. (Kisses her and walks off)

Vanessa: That is your boyfriend?

Sara: Yeah.

Vanessa: OMG!

Ashley: That's what we all say. Everyone hates her for having such a Hottie as a boyfriend.

Vanessa: He said that his dad wanted him. Why?

Miley: Zac is the head football player. His dad is the coach.

Sara: Witch means that he practices a lot.

Monique: He has a lot of pressure on him.

Vanessa: Wow.

Ashley: Yeah.

Sara: So continue on with your boyfriend.

Vanessa: He's nothing like yours. Jason is afraid of anything that flies. He failed P.E.

Miley: How do you fail P.E.?

Vanessa: I have no idea. But Sara how long have you and Zac been dating?

Sara: Since school ended last year.

Ashley: OMG! You're getting to your 2 month limit.

Vanessa: 2 months?

Monique: Zac only dates girls for about 2 months' tops. And he never says "I love you" to any girl unless it's really serious. Witch has never happened.

Vanessa: Wow.

Sara: Yeah. But I think he's going to end it soon.

Miley: Awww, why?

Sara: I don't know. He isn't the same Zac.

They talk for another few minutes and then the bell rings. They finish all of their classes and go home. 1 week later (Friday after school)

McKenzie (Vanessa friend from her old school): Be strong. Ok?

Vanessa: I'll try. Bye. (They hang up)

The phone rings again

Vanessa: Hello? (Sniffling)

Ashley: Hey it's- are you ok?

Vanessa: I'm fine. (Crying)

Ashley: No your not. Tell me. I'm here for you.

Vanessa: My boyfriend cheated on me with my best friend. They slept together the day I moved out.

Ashley: OMG! I'm going to call all the girls and we are going to help you out. A sleepover would help.

Vanessa: Ashley-

Ashley: You are not fine. Your boyfriend just cheated on you with your best friend. We'll be right there. (They hang up)

And as Ashley said the door bell rang 5 minutes later. The girls hug her and comforted her.

Vanessa: Thanks you guys.

Monique: Hey what are friends for?

Miley: And we promise never to cheat on your boyfriend.

Vanessa: That is if I get one.

Sara: You will. You're beautiful, smart, and funny. Guys look for that.

Her phone rings. (Sara's)

Sara: Hello? Hey Zac! (The girls roll their eyes as she leaves the room)

Vanessa: She's so lucky. Zac would never cheat on her. I think their relationship will go on for a while.

Ashley: I wouldn't say that.

Sara comes in furious.

Miley: What happened?

Sara: That jerk just broke up with me.

Vanessa: I'm so sorry.

Monique: There will be other guys.

Sara: Oh well.

Ashley: Ok so let's think. He's gone out with me, Monique, Miley, and Sara.

Miley: Don't forget all the other girls in the school.

Ashley: True.

Monique: The only one left is Nessa.

Vanessa: What?!

Sara: It's kinda obvious that he's going to ask you out next.

Vanessa: Why me?! There has to be some girl he hasn't gone out with.

Miley: He has gone out with every single girl at least once. You're the only one.

Vanessa: I don't know.

Ashley: It's the only way you can get Jason out of your head.

Vanessa: I don't think I'm ready. Jason and I haven't even kissed yet.

Monique: Shut up!

Vanessa: I'm serious. He thinks a serious relationship with ruin his chances of going to Harvard.

Sara: Then why did he sleep with another girl?

Vanessa: Who knows?

Ashley: Have you ever had a boyfriend before Jason? (Vanessa sakes her head)

Miley: So that means you have never kissed someone? (Vanessa sakes her head again)

Monique: We need to get you ready for Zac.

Vanessa: I am not going to go out with Zac!

Sara: You don't like him?

Ashley: That's impossible everyone likes him. I still like him.

Vanessa: But aren't you going out with someone?

Ashley: Yeah Jared from Biology.

Vanessa: I don't know you guys. I don't think I'm ready to go out with someone.

Monique: Come on. You and Jason didn't even go out. If you didn't kiss, hold hands, or tell each other "I love you" then you two weren't boyfriend and girlfriend. (Vanessa looks away)

Miley: You never did that did you?

Vanessa: No.

Ashley: We'll get you ready.

Monique: Yeah we all have guys, you need one too.

Sara: I don't have one.

Miley: Don't worry you will on Monday.

Vanessa: You know I heard that Lucas in our history class is available, Sara.

Sara: Really?

Vanessa: Yeah. I also heard that he likes you.

Miley: Told you she'll have one by Monday. (They all laugh)

The girls end up sleeping over. Monday morning

Vanessa: Hey guys. What's up?

Ashley: OMG! The Welcome Back Dance is coming up. In like a week.

Vanessa: Already?

Monique: Yeah. And I can't wait.

Miley: I'm going with Nick.

Sara: Hopefully, I'm going with Lucas.

Vanessa: He asked you out?

Sara: No, but he will.

Ashley: Jared asked me.

Monique: That's because you're his girlfriend. Corbin asked me.

Vanessa: Finally.

Miley: And what about you Vanny?

Vanessa: (Shakes her head "no")

Ashley: He'll do it soon. (The bell rings and they walk to class)

Vanessa walks into Mr. Gage's Algebra 4 class. (She's really smart) she sees Zac and starts to panic.

Vanessa: (Thinks) OMG! Is he supposed to be in this class? Did he move math classes? Is my hair ok? OMG!! (She starts fixing her hair)

Mr. Gage: Alright. Zac here has moved math classes so make him feel welcome. (He starts teaching)

Throughout the whole class Vanessa DID NOT PAY ATTENTION to ANYTHING Mr. Gage said or did. Her eyes were on Zac. When the final bell ring she didn't know what was going on until Zac came up to her.

Zac: Coming? Lunch is going to start soon.

Vanessa: Oh right. Day dreaming. (Thinking to herself) Day dreaming? How stupid can I be? (She smiles)

Zac: So are you going to your locker?

Vanessa: Um…yeah but you can go if you want to. (Thinks) What happens if he doesn't want to go with me to my locker?)

Zac: No, I'll wait. This is my friend's make-out session in the cafeteria. It gets pretty woozy. (Nessa giggles)

Vanessa: I see what you mean. My friends are your friend's girlfriends. (Putting her books in her locker)

Zac: Oh ok. (Silence for a few minutes) So where did you live before?

Vanessa: I lived in Oregon. My dad's job makes us move a lot so I'm kind of used to it.

Zac: Oh. Where do you live now?

Vanessa: (Thinks) OMG! He wants to know where I live! OMG! (Talking to him) I live on Maple Drive. The blue house in the cal de sack.

Zac: Oh I see. By Ashley, right?

Vanessa: Right.

Zac: So do you have a boyfriend?

Vanessa: (She bumps her head on her locker)

Zac: Are you ok? (Worried)

Vanessa: Yeah. I'm perfectly fine.

Zac: Let's go to the nurse and get some ice.

Vanessa: Ok. (Smiles)

They walk to the nurse and as they do they see Ashley, Sara, Miley and Monique plus the other girls with wide mouths. Ashley gives Vanessa a thumps up.

Nurse: Ok here is your ice. Be careful next time.

Vanessa: I will thank you. (Puts the ice on her head)

Zac: I'll take your books. (Takes her books) So can I ask you a question without worried you would break a bone?

Vanessa: I think I can contain myself. (Smiles)

Zac: So do you have a boyfriend.

Vanessa: Um...

Principal: Where are you two supposed to be?

Zac: Um… in the lunch room.

Principal: I would suggest going into the lunch room before both of you get detention. (She walks away)

Vanessa: Sorry.

Zac: Why be sorry.

Vanessa: You didn't have to go with me to the nurse's office.

Zac: But I wanted too. So are you going to answer my question?

Vanessa: How about I save the question for later? Talk to you later. (She smiles and walks away)

At her lunch table

Ashley: Tell us everything! OMG!

Miley: What happened?

Sara: Are you ok?

Monique: Why were you going to the nurse with ZAC EFRON!?

Vanessa: Calm down you guys.

Ashley: Tell us.

Vanessa: Well Zac was transferred into my math class. After class we walked to my locker we talked and then-

All the girls at the table: What?

Vanessa: He asked me whether or not I had a boyfriend. I bumped my head when he asked that. I felt so stupid. So we walked to the nurse and she gave me ice and then he asked me again whether or not I had a boyfriend.

Monique: What did you say?

Vanessa: I didn't say anything. Because the principal stopped us. Then we walked back and he asked me again.

Miley: Gosh he must really like you.

Vanessa: But I said I'll save it for later.

Ashley: WHAT!? He was really working something.

Sara: No that's good. I won him that way. Once Zac likes a girl he sticks to her. He'll keep going after her until she says yes. Good job Nessa.

They finish their lunch then walk back to class. Vanessa has gym.

Jamie: So I heard you have a thing for Zac.

Vanessa: I don't have a thing for Zac. When did you hear that?

Jamie: It's been everywhere.

Vanessa: I don't like Zac. We are just friends.

Jamie: Good so stay off him 'cause he's mine.

Vanessa: Excuse me?

Jamie: He's gone out with me 3 times now. He'll want a forth. So just send him back to me. (She walks away)

Vanessa: (Thinks) I will answer Zac. It's on. (The bell rings and she walks off)

The next day (Period 4 Mr. Gage: Math)

Mr. Gage starts to teach but again Vanessa doesn't listen. She gets her test back and is surprised that she got an A+

Mr. Gage: Vanessa is the only one to get in A+ on the test. I would suggest asking her for questions. (Vanessa blushes)

After class

Zac: So are you busy after school?

Vanessa: No, why? (Smiles)

Zac: Do you want to study together? I really need to bring my grade up or my dad will kill me! (They are by Nessa's locker and Jamie is right there listening. Her jaw drops and Vanessa sees that)

Vanessa: Um sure. I'd love to tutor you. (Smiles)

Zac: So it's a date?

Vanessa: Yeah. (Smiles and is really, really excited)

Zac: I'll pick you up at around 5:30. Ok?

Vanessa: Fine with me. Bye.

The girls come up to her.

Monique: OMG! We heard everything.

Ashley: I am so excited for you.

Vanessa: Me too. (Excited and jumping up and down)

Jamie: It isn't going to last long. I know it. (Listening in)

Miley: Don't be jealous. You shouldn't have broken up with him in the first place.

Vanessa: Why would you brake up with him in the first place?

Jamie: I had a crush on someone else! Bye. (Walks away)

Vanessa: Did it work out between Jamie and that kid?

Sara: 2 days tops.

They start to walk.

Vanessa: So how did you hear everything?

Monique: I put a little bit of science in your bra after gym. (Vanessa stops)

Ashley: I suggest not going under water with that in your shirt. (They laugh)

That night at 5:00pm

Stella: You're going on a date! Oooo. Who is it?

Mrs. Hudgens: Stella, be nice to your sister. Who is it dear?

Vanessa: Mom! I'm just tutoring a really, really cute friend of mine in math.

Mrs. Hudgens: Awww. How nice. But he home by 11. No later.

Vanessa: Ok. (The door bell rings)

Ashley: Hey!

Monique: You excited?

Miley: OMG! You look great!

Sara: We need to fix your hair.

Ashley: She looks fine. We don't want Zac to not recognizer her. You look fine Vanny.

Vanessa: Thank you.

Mrs. Hudgens: Have fun sweetie. Remember 11 o'clock at home. Bye. (She leaves)

Sara: Ok. He may kiss you tonight. But no lip action just a kiss on the cheek. Don't act surprised.

Vanessa: Ok. What else?

Ashley: He will do major flirting.

Monique: He will not want to learn anything.

Vanessa: Ok.

Miley: And he might ask you out on another date if everything goes well.

Ashley: Don't order spaghetti, pizza or any thing that will get stuck between your teeth.

Vanessa: We are just going to Starbucks.

Monique: Ok, then don't order the hot stuff and then spray it everywhere.

Vanessa: You guys I'm going to be ok. Jason and I… (Tears up)

Sara: Nessa. It's ok. Don't think about that jerk anymore. You've moved on. And he's not worth it. You really have a chance with Zac.

Ashley: Yeah. The Back to School Dance is coming up. It's this Friday. You need a date. And Zac might just be that date.

Vanessa: You really think so?

Monique: Yeah. Come on let's fix up that make up.

Miley: Remember that camera is in your bra. (On the way to the bathroom)

Vanessa: You're going to spy on me?

Ashley: Not really spy on you. We just want to see what you're doing and then when you come back we'll show you and tell you what you can do next time.

Vanessa: Ok?

The girls fix up Vanessa's make up and then the door bell rings. It's Zac and they go on their date to Starbucks coffee shop. **At Starbucks **

Zac: I just really want to thank you for helping me with this tutoring. You have no idea how it will help me.

Vanessa: No problem. (Smiles)

Zac: SO what should we start with?

Vanessa: Well we could start off with the geometry.

Zac: Yeah I kinda failed that test.

They keep studying. Like Monique said, he did not want to learn anything. He just kept staring at Vanessa. (Awww) After an hour a band goes on stage and they start to play music.

Vanessa: OMG! Is that Maroon 5?

Zac: Yeah I think so.

Vanessa: I love their music.

Zac: Yeah me too. I really want to go to a concert.

Vanessa: Me too.

Zac: Maybe if I get tickets I'll take you. You know, for helping me with this studying.

Vanessa: Ok.

The music ends and then the owner of the Starbucks goes on stage and talks.

Owner: Ok well as most of you know, that was Maroon 5. They have to get set up. So while they are gone who wants to go on stage and perform?

Zac: Do you want to go?

Vanessa: I don't know. I really can't sing.

Zac: Come on it'll be fun.

Vanessa: But the studying.

Zac: We are only taking a break for like 5 minutes. And after that I promise we can get back to studying.

Vanessa: I don't know.

With Ashley, Monique, Miley and Sara at Ashley's house

Ashley: Oh no. She's going to say no! She has to say yes! The date will go bad!

Monique: Someone call her.

Miley: We can't just call her in the middle of her date.

Sara: Of course we can.

With Vanessa and Zac (Her phone rings and she answers it)

Vanessa: Hello?

Sara: Say yes!

Vanessa: Hello?

Sara: Say yes! He loves to hear the girls performing side. SING!!

Vanessa: But I can't…

Sara: SING! Bye! (Hangs up)

Zac: Who was it?

Vanessa: A friend.

Zac: So do you want to?

Vanessa: (Takes a deep breath) Ok.

Zac: Great. (He grabs her hand and they walk to the stage. On the way there they pass Jamie and her best friend Amber. They sit there in shock)

Owner: You two?

Zac: Yeah.

Owner: Ok. Great. (He gives them a microphone and they start to sing: The Start of Something New)

Zac: (Thinking while singing) She is so beautiful. Wow. She has an amazing voice too.

Vanessa: (Thinking while singing) He is so hot. Wow! OMG! He has an amazing voice too. I hope he asks me out on another date.

After they finish singing everyone claps and they get off stage and sit back down. Maroon 5 goes back on and continues their show.

Zac: You have a really really great voice.

Vanessa: Thanks. You're not so bad yourself.

Zac: Do you want to go on a walk on the beach?

Vanessa: Sure. (Smiles and they leave)

Zac puts his books in the car and then go on their walk.

Zac: So are you going to tell me if you do have a boyfriend?

Vanessa: Well I am on a date with you.

Zac: So you don't have one?

Vanessa: No. I used to but… (Tears up)

Zac: Don't cry. (Hugs her)

Ashley, Monique, Miley and Sara cry.

Vanessa: He cheated on me with my best friend. They slept together when I moved away.

Zac: I am so sorry. I shouldn't have kept asking you.

Vanessa: It's fine. You didn't know. I guess I'm over him but it's still hard.

Zac: Well I don't understand why someone would cheat on a person like you. If I were him I would hold on to you for dear life. (Vanessa smiles)

Vanessa: Really?

Zac: Yeah. I mean come on. You have to be one of the prettiest girls in the whole world.

Vanessa: (Smiles)

Zac: With a great voice.

Vanessa: Hey I'm not that good.

Zac: (Looks at her funny)

Vanessa: Ok fine. So tell me about yourself. Other than you're on the football team.

Zac: Well I've lived here my whole life, I haven't been moving around much like you have, but I wish I could.

Vanessa: No you don't.

Zac: Why not?

Vanessa: Well for one thing you never have a chance to settle in. You make friends and then you have to go. It's really hard. I wish I could just stay in one spot and never move again. (Looks out at the shore) Can you believe it? This is the first time I have ever lived by a beach. From all the places I've lived in this is the first time I've lived by a beach.

Zac: No way. What about Oregon?

Vanessa: I lived 100 miles from the nearest beach. My mom never liked it there. The kids always acted as if it was spring break all the time.

Zac: I know what you mean. You don't want to be around here during spring break. (They laugh) So out of all the placed you lived in, which has been the place you wanted to live in forever? (They stop by a lighthouse and sit down on a rock)

Vanessa: I have to say here.

Zac: Why?

Vanessa: The people here are so lade back. They take things so slow. But I really like that.

Zac: You should see us during summer. (Smiles)

Vanessa: (Smiles) Everyone is so nice. I have never met so many people in just a month. The friends I met were never like the friends I met before. (Zac nods) I was never on a date so fast. Until you.

Zac: Well I've never felt so comfortable with any girl until you. (Smiles and leans in to kiss her….but then….a big wave comes and splashes them both)

With the girls

Ashley: I say the date is a success.

Miley: Defiantly.

Sara: Guys did she say she did now how to kiss or-

Monique: OMG! He's leaning in!! OMG!

Miley: She's going to move away!!

With Zac and Vanessa

They get splashed and start laughing!!

Vanessa: OMG!! (Laughs)

Zac: What the-? (Laughs)

Vanessa: (Laughs)

Zac: What?

Vanessa: You have sea weed in your hair! (Gets it out)

Zac: What?

Vanessa: I just took it out.

Zac: Well that was embarrassing. (Smiles)

Vanessa: It was cute. (Smiles)

They walk back and reach the car.

Zac: So are you busy tomorrow?

Vanessa: No, why? (Getting excited)

Zac: Well tomorrow there's this thing for the football team. It's like this dinner thing.

Vanessa: Yeah.

Zac: And I was wondering whether you wanted to come with me. Ashley and the rest will be there too.

Vanessa: Sure, what time?

Zac: 6:30.

Vanessa: I'll be there. (They get in the car)

Zac: I'll pick you up around


End file.
